


来自未来的我

by Lucere_Aeresta



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国
Genre: M/M, 架空, 玄亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucere_Aeresta/pseuds/Lucere_Aeresta
Summary: 灵感来自林俊杰《编号89757》
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	来自未来的我

章武三年，四月。

春日已深入无尽时光，夏日方才初现端倪。热气蒸腾上来，让穿宫过院的侍从们身上都打上了一层薄汗。

床上躺着的人睡眠浅浅，被杜鹃鸟三声啼醒，揉揉眼，身边之人手已附上胸口。

“陛下醒了？”

“嗯，孔明，我不睡了，起来走走。”

他已经走不动了，需要搀扶。六十三岁的年纪在他的脸上并未显现，然而岁月已经侵蚀了他的身体。季汉的开国之君刘备，此时此刻已经进入了生命的最后阶段。尽管众口一致称陛下贵体万全，但谁都知道死亡即将降临在他身上。

或者是，死亡之外的什么东西。

他靠在诸葛亮的肩头，坐在院子里，表情像个孩子——没人明白，为何这么多年过去，刘备的容貌依旧年轻，从未变过，除了他的丞相诸葛亮。

两人聊了一些公务——基本上都已经安排妥当了，未来辅佐新君的计划，以及朝政的种种安排。再次确认过以后，两人便开始聊些闲话，聊着聊着，便不能回避地，触及了 近在咫尺的分离。

“还有多少时日？”

“大概还能坚持旬日，不过保险起见……再等两天吧，两天后，我们……”

他说不下去了，低下了头。诸葛亮拉着他的手，轻轻点点头。他的表情有些遗憾，但是并不悲伤。

“陛下……”

“还想听你像以前那样叫我。”

“好的，主公。”

“真好……仿佛又回到当初的时候了，那时候孔明还年轻得很。”刘备看向诸葛亮的鬓角，“如今连你也有了白发了。”

“倒是主公还没变过。”诸葛亮笑道，“将来也不会变。”

“两千年以后吗？不好讲啊。”

“主公别担心，吉人自有天相。虽然不知道你们那时候的人都是怎么说的，但是我确信你会成功。”

刘备长叹了一声，抱紧了诸葛亮。

“成功了又如何啊……那时候，我也见不到孔明了。”

他闭上眼睛，满脸悲戚，却没有泪水。

此时的诸葛亮已经潸然泪下。有太多的事情他不能明白，即使是并非常人的刘备，可能也无法明白。他从此以后要失去心爱之人的陪伴，一个人走下去，或者十年，或者二十年。而刘备，一切未知的未来都在他的面前，这一切仿佛一场命运的捉弄。

穿越时空和生死的界限，有些东西仍旧如一条鸿沟一般，割裂了两人之间，共同通向未来的路。

June, AD 2223.

S47区地下故障机器人处理系统，K-4基地，监控区。

黑暗里一个身影悄悄移动着，沿着墙边小心行动，避开探测摄像头的扫描，一直摸到门边。他的手里握着一把激光剪，调出直径最小的剪刀刃，灵活地切断了暴露出来的线路。

多日来的准备奏效了，毫无声息地，屋内的安全系统被切断。他从房间里溜出来，沿着走廊潜行，很快摸到了整个一层楼的安全系统总开关。

把守着控制台的警卫显然在玩忽职守，他摸上前去，勒住他的脖子。那人挣扎了几下便失去了意识——作为一个机器人，他可以迅速计算出使用多大的力道可以让对方昏迷却不致死。他无意杀人，只是想逃出这个地方，免于被销毁的命运。

其实他并不清楚自己要被销毁与否，但老一辈机器人都在传说，如果因为感染了某种稀有的病毒获得人类的思维和感情，就会被视自由意志为特权的人类销毁。其实机器人并不惧怕死亡，他们没有感情，也不知道恐惧。但是他不一样，他既然已经有了感情，他便知道了求生的欲望这回事；他有了自由意志，便要做自己想做的事。

他要逃走，不管逃到哪里去，至少先要活下来。他搜索过头脑中的数据，他记得人类曾经谈论过关于机器人的伦理问题，有感情和自由意志的机器人是否可以被视为人类，之类的内容，以及一条什么新法规的通过。那时候的他无法理解这些，所以存储的记忆也都是凌乱的碎片，无法进行处理。

所以现在他不确定人类是不是已经换了一种方法来处理他们这群稀少的异类。他不敢冒险把自己的命运交给他人，所以经过多天的周密计划，他成功地藏匿了工具，以便出逃。

现在他成功地脱下了那个警卫人员的制服，穿在自己身上，扯掉了身上他作为机器人的编号牌扔在地上。FP4A757，他又看了一眼那一行被视作自己“名字”的编号，头也不回地消失在了走廊的尽头。

有了这套衣服他便容易蒙混过关一点了。这些智能机器人和人类外观无异，很多内部身体机能都是模拟人类设计的，肉眼看去完全是一个人类。他们甚至有性别之分和性功能，但是并没有生殖能力——不过据说这是人类对于机器人技术的下一步研发目标。

不过尽管人类肯和他们分享如此多的生理特征和智能信息，但是那被视为人和机器人的最大区别的感情和自由意志，人类还无法，或者是不肯，恩赐于机器人们。因为这样机器人便不会愤慨于在自己长久的生命中，必须作为人类的奴隶的存在这一事实，也不会想要追求属于他们自己的生活。

逃跑的路线已经计划妥当，只要避开机器人扫描波，一切都不是问题。他的探测器虽然此时无法起作用，但至少大体上的分布，他已经从偷看到的地图里面，存入了自己的数据库。

然而百密一疏，就在他几乎要摸到出口的时候，忽然扫到了墙角的一阵红光——他知道自己触动了警报。心里一个激灵，想不到这里还有扫描装置。现在破坏它已经来不及了，索性一口气冲下楼，在整个大楼彻底被封死之前，还有希望逃出去。

很快走廊里就充满了脚步声，他知道大家都在搜索自己。如果被抓到了，很可能会被当场销毁。然而过了这么久，大楼应该已经被封闭了，即使能够躲开搜索，也无法出逃，时间久了，还是被抓到的命运。

就在心急如焚的时候，忽然有人从背后拉了拉他——回头看去，是身着工程服，戴着一个密封头盔的人，看起来跟他身高接近，冲他打了个手势，意思是让他跟着自己过来。

虽然不知道来人是谁，但是此时此刻他已经别无选择，对方看起来并无敌意，初步判断的确是友方。他跟着那个陌生人，穿过一个工程通道，来到最下层的时间机器舱内。

他眼睛一亮，不得不说，这是个出逃的好办法。如果能够利用时间差来逃走，肯定比硬闯要安全得多。

那个时代，时光旅行已经开始普及，在穿梭三百年以内的时间范围内，都是安全并且能够保证回归的——如果超过了这个限度，那便难以保证安全了。

但是此时这个神秘的人把他推进时间机器以后，却把时间设定回了两千年以前——甚至还有几十年的零头。就在他搞不清楚状况的时候，忽然一个人端着激光枪冲进了大门。

戴着头盔的神秘人不为所动，关上舱门，按下了启动按钮。隔着半透明的舱门，他看到那警卫人员冲上来，枪口对准了帮助他逃走的人。而后者略略一愣，然后摘下了头盔，同时口里似乎喊了一句什么话。

关于这个时代的最后的场景便定格在这一刻，那两个人的面容只在他眼前忽而一闪，紧接着眼前一阵白光，脑中一片混乱，暂时失去了意识。

章武三年，四月 。

回忆时常如潮水冲刷着刘备的脑海——据说这是感情的一部分。没有感情的机器人，是不懂得回忆那种无法自抑的回忆的感受的。他们只能读取数据，冷冰冰的，没有一点温情在。

现在的他甚至懂得了做梦，虽然梦境并不如人类那般瑰丽奇谲，但至少也是超出了程序掌控的范围。过去的经历如同流水一般在脑海中轮转。他回忆起自己出逃的经历，还有来到这个时代以后的种种。

他并不是一个为学术知识而创造出来的机器人，因此数据库里毫无历史知识的储备，着实迷茫了一阵子。时间机器经过两千多年的穿梭，在落地后便已经彻底毁掉，他无法回到那个时代了。他的心里有太多的谜团，那个帮助自己的认识谁，又为何要把自己送到这里来，而那个端着枪的警卫，到底有没有对那人下手。

种种的疑问无人给他解释，他只能留在这个陌生的乱世，开始新的生活。

好在他学习速度很快，用很短的时间便掌握了这个时代的规则。他为自己建立了一个伪装身份，甚至充满野心地打算创造一番事业。

没有人知道他的秘密，除了后来那位让他彻彻底底明白感情的真正意义的人，诸葛亮。

那是他的军师，他的丞相，他一生的爱人。

他还记得诸葛亮向自己坦诚心意的那一日，他觉得整个人都要燃烧起来，那感觉如此强烈，甚至连被程序控制的心跳都乱了节奏。

诸葛亮吻了他，觉得喉头发紧，激动之情涌上额头，他觉得这样的感情是需要发泄的——人类的眼泪，也许便是为这个准备的。不过机器人没有眼泪，虽然他们也有自动的晶体清理装置，但是并没有为宣泄感情所准备的哭泣这一功能。

他只能抱紧面前心爱的人，拼命地吻着他，把自己的全部热情传达给他。

一夜的激情过后，诸葛亮问起了他的秘密——诸葛亮是那么聪明的人，不可能察觉不到他的异样。

刘备当时 犹豫了很久，最终还是选择了坦诚相待。

“我并非人类。”

这样的话说出来以后，他觉得身体有些发抖。也许如此多的不可自控，便是身为人类的感觉，有的美好，如同他澎湃的爱，也有些不那么愉快，比如此时他的恐惧。

不知道诸葛亮能不能接受这样的自己。

听他慢慢说完自己的经历，诸葛亮沉默了片刻，然后点了点头。

“你……是不是觉得……”

“嗯，觉得什么？”诸葛亮微笑着歪歪头，刘备张口结舌。

“不知道，你……给我点反应。”他也不知道该说什么，干脆用最直接的方式问了出来。

诸葛亮哈哈大笑。

“主公怕我不接受这样的你？”

刘备点头。

“为什么呢？为何会有这样的忧虑？”

“我不知道，经验告诉我，突然知道这么多超出自己理解的事情，会让人很受不了的吧。”

突然输入了很多数据的话，他也需要一段时间来处理，甚至会因为数量过于庞大而丢失数据，或者无法正确工作。

“一般情况下也许会的，但是……”他白皙的身体贴过来，那温暖的气息令人着迷，“但如果我爱你，那就不一样了。”

胸口有东西温柔地化开，慢慢流淌进躯体的每一寸细微之处。他感受到了生命的美好——像一个人类那样，真正地活着。

所以，此时此刻，他虽然经历了如此多的颠沛流离，失败和别离，而终于要陷入沉睡，但却并不感到后悔。

“能与孔明相恋，我此生无憾。”

其实还是有遗憾的，他本来应该拥有更长的寿命。但是在属于他的那个时代，机器人也好，人类也好，一些老化的器官是可以替换的，机器人损坏的零件也可以进行修理。而身处三国乱世，他身体的机能随着时间的推移，越来越无法维持生命运转。通过食物来吸收能量的装置也逐渐损坏，终于他的能量即将耗尽，他将走向死亡。

不过其实事情还有一个转机。就在几年之前，他和诸葛亮一起摸索出了一个连当初的他都不知道的秘密。原来这些机器人体内被植入过一个可以和他感染过的病毒所发生共同作用的程序，如果成功启动的话，机器人将陷入两千年的沉睡。

作为第一批植入此程序的机器人中的一个，这两千年的沉睡对刘备来说，充满不确定性。也许他将永远无法醒来，但是如果程序执行成功，他将会在两千年以后变成一个真正的，有血有肉的人类。

也许这就是那个他没有理解的伦理学辩论和通过的新法案的内容——现在回忆起来，他觉得大概能够明白了。

虽然不能够给机器人自由意志和情感，但是如果一旦他们意外地得到了这些人类的特权，人类还是肯接纳他们的——用一种复杂漫长而危险的方式。

即使如此，这对他来说也算得上是一件好事。虽然一切都无法逆料，但至少值得一试。

此时此刻行将就木的刘备已经和诸葛亮商量好，在能量耗尽的前几天，启动程序，令他陷入沉睡状态。至于之后的命运，便交给未来的先进科技都无法解释的，冥冥之中的命运了。

此时此刻诸葛亮握着刘备的手，面带微笑。

“还想再陪你一会。”

“我知道，主公……但是既然说是今天，那就别再犹豫了。”

已经拖延了整整一天，舍不得离别，但是又不得不就此分开。

“请主公不要担心，陵墓里面的替代尸体已经准备好，你的真身会被很好地保存起来，即使有盗墓贼进入坟墓，也不会找到你的。”

刘备笑着点点头。

“希望我醒来的时候，虽然没了数据库，但还能记得如何出去。”

“放心吧，地图也给你准备好了。刻在金板上，肯定不会朽烂或者生锈。”

“辛苦孔明了。”

诸葛亮抱紧了榻上的刘备。

“你说，人有来世么？”刘备忽然叹道。

“我以为主公是不信这些的。在那个时代，难道这些说法不是早就被摒弃了么？”

“可是我想信啊。”刘备闭上眼睛，声音有些飘忽，“我想再见到孔明，在那个大家都可以活很久的时代，跟你再次相恋。那时候我们可以结婚，甚至可以拥有延续我们血脉的后代。我们可以拥有自己的家园，拥有像你出山之前梦想的那样，一切事业都完成以后，可以让我们静下心来享受的田园生活。或者，我们也可以共同开始新的事业……这样的梦太美好，我忍不住要去做。”

诸葛亮擦了擦眼角的泪水，轻轻摇着头。

“主公，你会遇到更好的人的。答应我，你醒来以后，一定要忘了我，开始一段新的感情。”

“怎么可能啊……”刘备眯着眼笑道，“就算不能再相见，我也要记得你。如果必须忘了孔明，那我宁可不要醒来。”

诸葛亮笑了，俯身吻了刘备最后一次，协助他启动了程序。

沉睡降临得迅速而又干脆，在诸葛亮温暖的怀抱里，刘备觉得，大概这便是永恒了。

June, AD 2223.

狼吞虎咽地吃了一顿饱饭以后，刘备靠在餐厅的椅子里，满意地长出了一口气。

这才是真正活着的感觉，吃了食物不只是为了能够提供能量，而且可以享受美食带来的愉快。

不过自己现在没有这个时代的人类身份，当然他已经不再是机器人了，所以机器人的身份也不复存在。这事情有点麻烦。在这个福利极大普及的时代，没有身份的话，只想吃饱穿暖活下去倒也不难，但是想要多做点什么，就不大可能了。处理这个问题最简单的办法大概是找到有关部门据实相告，作为第一个机器人成功转化为人类的范例，大概他会成为这个时代的名人。

其实在两千年前的历史上，他已经留下了足够多的声名。然而那个辅佐他成就一切的人，却已经早已归为尘土。虽然历史还铭记着他的名字，但是那怀中的温暖，肌肤相亲的快意，以及两人相知相守的情意，再不会回来了。

想到诸葛亮，刘备觉得心里百感交集，不知不觉，泪水涌了出来。

那个时候，那么多次想为他哭泣，因为愉快，因为痛苦，因为悲伤，因为欣喜……可是他不能。

两千年后，爱人早已不在，他只能面对窗外静止的风景，默默垂泪。

“先生，您怎么了？需要帮助吗？”机器人服务员的问话打断了他的思绪。

“啊……没什么，我只是想起一些伤心事。多谢关心。”

服务员转身离去，刘备盯着墙上的电子屏发呆。上面都是一些新闻，他觉得有点眼熟——虽然已经过去这么久，但是有些关于这个时代的记忆还是没有被彻底消除。

“唔，2223年6月……6月？”

他又确认了一下墙上的日期，忽然心里一惊，猛地站起来。

虽然不能完全确认，但是他隐约记得，自己当初被带到地下基地里的时间，就是2223年的六月的某一天。

算起来，差不多就要到了当初自己逃走的那一日了。

忽然心猛烈地跳起来。如果自己现在去那个基地，是否就可以解开那些困扰了自己两千多年的秘密？

如果那个救了自己的恩人，真的遭到了什么危险，是否自己可以出手相救？

这样的念头催动着他，令他很快地构想出了一个计划。

凭着自己对地形的熟悉，混入基地里并不难。毕竟很少有不法分子进入一个专门处理故障机器人的地方。那里的大多安全设施，是防备着机器人逃走的。而他现在已经不可能被机器人扫描波发现了。

几乎没什么阻碍地，他摸到了工作间，今晚值班的工程人员正在呼呼大睡，他趁这个机会给自己弄了一套工程服穿上，还带了个头盔以免被看到陌生面孔。

走廊里的警卫都跟他打招呼，很显然把他当成了值班的。他大摇大摆地一路下了楼，找到时间机器所在的外舱大门，又找到了之前那神秘人带他走的工程通道。

刚从通道里面探出头来，他便觉察到走廊里的气氛不对劲。到处都是跑动的警卫人员，看起来是出了事——这一晚就是当初还是机器人的他逃走的那一夜！

这么说来，自己的恩人很快就要出现了，也许还在后面的通道里？他回头看了看，忽然听到一阵细小的脚步声。

他看到当时的自己，小心地躲在阴影里，正往这边过来，而自己的背后不远处晃动着憧憧人影。

这可太危险了，不管等不等得到其他人来，先帮了自己逃走再说。于是刘备从里面钻出来，对着当时的自己打了个手势。

他看到面前的自己愣了一下，然后二话没说，向这边跑来。刘备心里忽然一惊——难不成那时候的神秘人，其实本来就是自己？

头脑有些混乱，他深吸了一口气，不管怎么说，先度过这个难关再慢慢想。两人一前一后穿过通道，一路摸向时间机器。

当眼前豁然开朗，时间机器出现在他们面前的时候，他才后知后觉地恍然大悟。

是的，事到如今他仍旧要这么做，要把自己送回两千多年以前，再次在乱世中拼出一份基业，最重要的是，再次遇到那个让他心动的人。他们还会相恋，并且携手走完那一十六载的风风雨雨，世事变迁。

放下舱盖的时候一名警卫已经冲到面前，不过他并不慌张。如果说两千年的等待换来的只是一个拯救自己的机会，即使下一刻要面对死亡，他也并不遗憾。

按下启动按钮，转过身去，枪口之后那年轻的面孔熟悉得让他不自觉地惊呼出声。

“孔明！”他扯下头盔，双手发着抖。面前的人表情迷茫而又复杂，定定地看着他。他们就这样对视着——

直到背后的时间机器发出一阵轰鸣。


End file.
